


perfect ♡ jackbeom

by 97cobs



Category: GOT7
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Pack Cuddles, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/97cobs/pseuds/97cobs
Summary: Jackson feels a little bit down but Jaebeom is here for him as always.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	perfect ♡ jackbeom

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!!! THATS THE FIRST WORK I'LL POST ON AO3 IM NERVOUS I DON'T KNOW HOW AO3 WORKS BUT HERE I AM
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY ♡

Jackson had a loud, crazy, and a hyper personality. He was like that unintentional, he was funny without trying thanks to his sincere and crazy nature.

He was so outgoing that he immediatly makes new friends wherever he goes in the blink of an eye. Being sincere and all comfortable around others. 

But there are times that the situation is opposite, and now was one of them. He was feeling low, because of the things he saw on internet. About him.

The things that broke his heart and smashed it. The netizens was saying he had no talent to be idol, he's in the group because he was funny. 

There are also some comments saying he can't do anything besides being funny and the only reason he's in the group because he was handsome.

Jackson locked his phone and threw it into the bed, he then pulled his legs to his chest wrapped his arms around his legs then started crying quietly. Not wanting anyone to notice him.

Except for Jaebeom, he checks on Jackson every night being sure of his ready to go to bed and alright after a tired and long day.

"Jackson ah." There was a knock on the door.

Jackson immediaetly wiped his tears away from his face and took a deep breathe before answering. "Yes hyung." 

After Jaebeom gets the confirmation for entering the younger's room he opened the door and slipped in.

He sat on bed near Jackson, the light in room was not enough to see his red and puffed eyes from crying. "How are you feeling, are you okay. It was a tired day you must've been tired?" 

Jackson just replied a small "I'm okay." voice cracked and that was the moment Jaebeom noticed that somethings wasn't right.

"Don't even try to make me believe what you just said." Jaebeom's voice was relaxing, while he caressed the younger's arm softly.

Jackson stayed quiet a few seconds, then he thought maybe he should open up Jaebeom about what he actually feels. And he did. He picked the phone he threw on bed minutes ago.

The phone's light illuminated his face so now Jaebeom can see his swollen eyes. "Did you cry, baby?" 

Jackson said nothing, instead he slowly handed the phone to older. Jaebeom was surprised.

He got the phone and started the read what's been wrotten about his boyfriend. Jackson watched how Jaebeom's brows furrowed at every comment he read.

"That's all bullshit, you know?" When Jaebeom had enough off of that shit he put the phone to counter that stays right next to Jackson's bed.

"I know but..." Eyes starting to get watery again.

Jaebeom took a deep breathe and wrapped his arms around the younger and pulled him in a hug. His body was shaking from crying.

Head resting on his lover's chest while he was caressing his back and whispering him sweet nothings.

When finally Jackson seemed to feel better Jaebeom hold his arms making him get away from his chest and facing him.

"Don't ever let them bring you down again, will you baby? They envy you because they are not as handsome, talented, funny, full of life, bright, amazing as you. All they can do is bring people down and enjoy it. So if you ever feel bad about again that fuckers i swear to god i'll beat your ass real bad. Understood?" Jackson widely smiled at his boyfriend's beautiful and kind words and quietly nod.

"That's my boy." Jaebeom placed his hands around Jackson's face and pulled him into a slow and sweet kiss. A kiss that healed younger's broken heart. 

And that's how Jaebeom was, how he can heal his heart no matter how bad the situation was. He is always there for Jackson always knows how he can calm Jackson. 

"You know what? I actually don't know what did i do right to deserve someone like you." Jaebeom said 

"Yeah yeah i know. Now cuddle me, i need it so bad." Puppy mode activated, so the real Jackson. 

Soon they were in bed, blanket wrapped around them Jackson lying on top of Jaebeom while Jaebeom caress his soft hair softly and humming songs to Jackson. His voice was so relaxing that it never failed to make Jackson calm.

"I think i will sleep now, thank you for being there for me. It really helped me. I love you so much." Jackson lifted his head from older's chest facing him, puckering his lips to ask for a kiss. Jaebeom leans in to kiss him.

"I love you too baby. Good night." Jackson hummed in agreement, wrapped his arms around Jaebeom then slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> KALSJLAJSJA FIRSTLY, THANKS FOR READING MY ONE SHOT UWU 
> 
> SECONDLY, CAN SOMEBODY PLS WRITE A JACKBEOM SMUT I READ ALL OF THEM
> 
> that's the actual reason why i wrote this because of my never ending jackbeom crumbs... *sighs*


End file.
